The Beauty and The Digimon
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Myotismon was defeated by the Kari and the new digidestined but wakes up in the human world in an altered state as punishment from the sovereigns. He must now get a human female to fall completely in love with him in his current state if he wishes to return to normal...too bad he winds up with the Girl who Lived... Will love bloom between these two? Pairing: Fem!Harry/Myotismon
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: OK this pairing was suggested by a friend and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone….

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon, Harry potter and any songs that appear! All she owns is the pairing and the new form of Myotismon in this story! Please vote in her poll and READ and REVIEW her stories! Now on with the story!

Ch.1

Myotismon groaned as he woke up, the last thing he remembered was being Defeated once again by Kari and the other Digidestined. He moaned and sat up as he brought a hand up and paused in confusion at seeing a gloved paw where his hand should have been, he then realized he was comfortably on all fours and quickly looked at the rest of his body as he stood up in shock. He recognized the body despite the different fur color and gloves, he prayed he wasn't right as he noticed a small pond to his left and quickly looked into the water. He gasped at seeing himself as a type of Gatomon as his ears twitched at the smallest sound; he backed away in disbelief as he said in a teenaged voice "THIS can't be happening to me!"

"Oh but it is…." Myotismon turned at the sound of the voice and found Wizardmon's ghost looking at him, Myotismon felt himself grow scared as he let out a hiss of fear. Wizardmon then looked over at the rising sun and said "I see the other part of your punishment is coming into play"

Myotismon tried to ask what he meant by that when he felt his body shift into more of a four legged form and his voice box changed causing him to say "What did you do to m-m-meow?!"

Myotismon tried to stand but couldn't as he made his way clumsily to the water again and saw he was now a small grayish blue kitten with dark grey front paws and a small red collar with a gold Bat charm around his neck. He turned to face Wizardmon and hissed angrily as his tail lashed, Wizardmon laughed and said "you're being punished for what you did; the sovereigns have decided to punish you by making you a Myotisgatomon at night and by day a small harmless kitten."

Myotismon yowled in anger as he glared at Wizardmon who then smirked and said "The only way to regain a human form or your normal Digimon form is to fall in love with a human…that accepts you for you!"

Myotismon looked at him in shock as he yowled again only to see Wizardmon fading as he said one last parting shot "go to the west and you'll find someone to take you in…little kitty!"

Myotismon was Pissed as he looked at his chubby kitten body then sighed as he knew he wouldn't survive as a small cat without help, he started walking to the west the best he could when he ran into a bunch of perfect looking homes with perfect yards. He wandered the street when he noticed a pretty girl with lightly tanned skin, long black hair and sad, lonely eyes that were a beautiful shade of jade green. He wandered over to her and mewled up at her as he made a pleading face, Holly Potter looked at the small kitten then smiled as she reached out and stroked the kitten's head which got a purr.

Myotismon couldn't believe how good being petted felt as he purred up a storm and rubbed himself against her hand for more, Holly smiled as she decided to take the kitten in. She smiled and gently picked him up as her aunt screeched her name and told her to make supper after washing up, Myotismon found himself slipped between the girl's breasts as she warned him not to move or make a sound. He looked up at her in confusion as she noticed and said "My aunt and uncle would throw you out if they find out about you."

Myotismon then kept very still as she went into the house to cook, his mouth watered slightly as he caught the scent of fish being cooked but stayed where he was as the woman he heard earlier told the Girl to take her supper upstairs into her room and stay there. Holly did as told and entered the room as she was locked in; she looked over her shoulder and sighed as she then sat on the bed. Myotismon felt his scruff being grabbed gently as he was pulled out and placed on the bed; she then smiled and said "I saved a bit of fish for you…"

Myotismon mewled his thanks as he quickly chowed down on the fish; he then followed his instincts as he groomed his fur while Holly got ready for bed. Myotismon the noticed the moon staring to rise as she turned to face him, he felt his body change back to a Gatomon's as his host watched in amazement, he then stood and softly thanked her for her help. Holly shivered at the seductive tone in his voice then realized something as she said "I've heard your voice before…but where?"

Myotismon realized that he also knew her voice but couldn't remember where from when she sat down on the bed. She then reached out and gently touched his face causing another purr to escape and he crawled into her lap for more. Holly giggled as he then realized he was acting like an actual cat and pulled away; she then yawned and said "We should get some sleep…"

Myotismon watched as the girl slept in the moonlight then looked towards the window to find bars over top of it, he sighed as he realized he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon when he suddenly heard something outside. He jumped onto the desk then the window sill as he looked outside, he noticed three people moving furniture out of the house at a rapid pace. Then when they were packed up, they got into the car and drove off. Myotismon then gently woke his host and told her what he had seen, Holly actually used a curse that actually impressed Myotismon and said "Those…Those Bastards! I can't believe them!"

Holly then tried the door and found she and her guest were still locked in causing a cursing spree, Myotismon asked what was wrong and Holly told him "The assholes locked us in here and probably took the keys to the locks with them."

Myotismon blinked then noticed a cat flap as he sighed and told her that he would get her out, Holly blinked then thanked him as he crawled through the cat flap. Myotismon turned and counted about fifteen locks and three deadbolts on the door, he quickly got to work and managed to open all the locks with his claws then started sliding back the dead bolts. He then opened the door as she gave him a quick hug and then headed downstairs to get her trunk; Myotismon followed her and watched as she picked the lock on the cupboard.

Holly then realized she had nowhere to go without endangering her friends; she sighed and thought about what to do. She then hit her hand and said "Remus or Sirius might have an idea…"

Myotismon watched as she opened a window and whistled causing a beautiful snowy owl to land on the girl's arm, Holly then attached the small coded notes she had written to Hedwig's leg and told her to hurry. Hedwig took off as Holly then sat on her trunk as Myotismon hopped up beside her and asked "Where will you go now?"

Holly sighed and said "Frankly I don't know…far as I know the Dursleys were my only relatives…."

One hour later…

Holly watched as Hedwig swooped in and dropped a note into her lap from Sirius, she quickly read it with her face contorting into anger. She snarled and said "THE OLD GOAT FUCKING LIED TO ME!"

Myotismon backed away as she looked ready to kill something or someone and fell off the trunk; he learned the hard way that cats don't always land on their feet as he hit the ground causing Holly to snap out of her anger and look down. She quickly apologized as Myotismon stood up and brushed himself off; she then sighed and said "We need to get to Gringotts so I can get a passport..."

Myotismon looked at her as he said "Is there any way you can call a taxi?"

He noticed her eyes lighting up as she thought of something and said "We can take the Knight Bus!"

Myotismon then hopped back on to the trunk as Holly pulled something out of her pocket and headed over to a left behind mirror, Myotismon watched as she pulled her fringe up to reveal an ugly looking lightning bolt scar and covered it with some kind of makeup. She then turned and gently grabbed her trunk as she said "You ready to go…um I just realized I don't know your name…."

"My name is Myotismon…or it used to be…."

Holly looked at him in understanding and said "I'll just call you by your former name…"

He gave her a grateful look as he then hopped the ground and followed her outside where she stuck out her right hand and a bus that was an eye screaming Purple appeared, Myotismon watched as his host dealt with the conductor then gently picked him up as the conductor grabbed her trunk for her and placed it on the bus. She then sat down on a bed and held on to Myotismon as the bus suddenly leapt forward causing Myotismon to make a startled mewl, Holly just gave him a gentle hug as she held on to the bed which for some reason made him feel warm…

Myotismon woke up when the bus suddenly stopped and they Conductor said "Here you are, Miss! Diagon Alley."

Holly thanked him and gently shifted Myotismon into one arm as she grabbed her trunk and headed for the gate to Diagon Alley, She hurried towards the bank the best she could and made it there with very little trouble. She was taken to the Potter account manager where she explained what happened and that she needed a passport and Debit card that could work in the Muggle and Wizarding world. The goblin looked at her and said "You're quite lucky as we do have those for you, it will only cost 15 galleons."

Holly nodded and told them that would work as she wanted to get out of the country soon as possible, the goblin nodded and then handed her the passport causing her to thank the goblin then stood to leave. She made it outside and hurried to the exit when Myotismon then started growling and whispered softly to her "We're being followed!"

Holly stiffened and then hurried into the muggle side of the pub so she could disappear in to the crowds, she made her way into the crowds and then once she was a good distance away, called a cab. Myotismon acted like a stuffed doll as he stayed still during the taxi ride, they then pulled up to the Airport and Holly quickly paid for a first class one way ticket to Japan. Holly quietly waited then boarded the plane with Myotismon still playing the part of a stuffed toy, she sighed in relief as the plane took off and she pulled down the window shade so the rising sun wouldn't get in her eyes…

The Next day…

Holly left the airport as the sun rose causing her companion to revert to the small kitten he was when they met, Myotismon let out an annoyed mewl at his current form as Holly managed to grab a cab to take them to a hotel. They soon arrived at a hotel where Holly checked into a pet friendly room for the night, she placed Myotismon on the bed as she then decided to call the number that Sirius had given her….


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: OK this pairing was suggested by a friend and the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone….

KON: Amalthea does not own Digimon, Harry potter and any songs that appear! All she owns is the pairing and the new form of Myotismon in this story! Please vote in her poll and READ and REVIEW her stories! Now on with the story!

Ch.2

Myotismon yawned from the bed as Holly sat beside him, he had fallen asleep before she had called her relatives that Sirius was finally able to tell her about and Holly looked nervous. He looked out the window with a yawn to realize it was day time still and that he was still a kitten; he pawed her leg gently and mewed hungrily as she looked down and smiled. She then said "Hungry?"

Myotismon nodded so she ordered room service for them and her cousins that would be coming to see her in ten minutes, the room service arrived five minutes later and Holly was feeding Myotismon some fish when she heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and answered it to find a pair of siblings that had the same rich chocolate auburn hair as her; she then shyly asked "Are you Tai and Kari?"

The siblings nodded with smiles on their faces as she invited them in, Myotismon looked up from his meal only to see the two siblings that had caused his downfall in the first place. He hissed angrily as he backed away causing Tai to say "Uh…your Kitten doesn't seem to like us…"

Holly looked at him and said "I don't understand why he's acting like that unless he knows you two…."

Kari went to speak when she noticed the familiar bat shaped charm on the Kitten's collar and quickly set down her backpack to let out Gatomon, Gatomon looked up at the kitten that smelled so familiar and recognized his eyes as she hissed "Myotismon!"

Myotismon noticed the murderous look on her face and began to back away from the edge of the bed when Gatomon suddenly lunged for him, he knew he was in NO shape to fight her and yowled as he turned tail to run as he jumped to the floor and hid under a dresser that Gatomon couldn't fit under. His body trembled uncontrollably at the close call and quickly backed up to the wall so Gatomon couldn't reach him, he cursed his new body as he was undeniably weak as a kitten and he now had to hide rather than fight…

Gatomon's eyes then peered under the dresser as she now was able to get a good look the transformed Digimon and started to snicker, she realized what he had been turned into and burst out laughing as she then looked at Kari and Tai to say "He's an Itty Bitty Kitten now!"

Holly looked very confused as Tai took pity on her and told her their story about how they knew Myotismon; she listened in shock as something about the word Digimon tugged at her mind. Tai noticed and asked "What's wrong?"

Holly looked at him and said "For some reason…I have a feeling that I should know more then what you're telling me but I can't remember why…"

Kari then took a closer look at her cousin and said "When did you get some kind of blocks put on you that are dark in nature?"

"Huh?"

Holly looked confused and Tai explained about the crests and that for some reason Kari was able to see the darkness in a person's heart or dark magic, Tai then said that Kari's crest could also remove the darkness or dark magic from a person if she tried hard enough. Holly looked upset and told them that it had to be her headmaster that had placed the blocks since he wanted a puppet/weapon to win the war for him. Myotismon, who had crept out of the small space under the dresser at the beginning of the tale once he was sure he wouldn't be harmed, lay next to her leg as he looked up at her. Holly gently scratched behind his ears as Tai and Kari asked for more details, she wound up telling them everything and even Myotismon was pissed at Dumbledore's actions.

Kari then asked if she wanted the blocks off and Holly told her yes but that they should wait until they were in a safer place to release them, Tai agreed and said "We should go to our place to do this…"

Holly nodded shyly as Tai and Kari helped her with her trunk and they then left the hotel together after Holly checked out, they soon arrived at the apartment and placed Holly's trunk in the spare room. Holly was then asked to lie down on the bed so that Kari could break the blocks on her, Holly was very nervous as she lay down and Kari got to work…

Meanwhile…

Myotismon was being teased by Gatomon with a piece of string, he lost control of the kitten instincts as he pounced for the string and was batting at it while meowing. Gatomon laughed and laughed as Myotismon acted just like a normal kitten with the piece of string she was teasing him with, Myotismon tried to control himself but that damn string was taunting him, Damn it! Gatomon then got his claws into her glove causing her to drop the string as he pounced for it, she growled at the kitten who looked up at her with slight fear in his eyes when they heard a pained cry from Holly!

Meanwhile, Back in the spare room….

Holly cried out in pain as the last block was removed because it felt like her ears and backside in two areas, were on fire. She rolled on to her side as she heard a distinct ripping sound from her pants and shirt while Kari and Tai yelped in shock. The pain subsided as Tai slowly asked "Holly, have you ever been to the Digital world?"

Holly looked at him and said "I don't know or remember, why?"

He pointed to her back and she turned her head to find beautiful black angel wings and a black and grey tail that was striped like a Gatomon's tail with a silver tail ring. Holly yelped in shock as she felt her ears twitch and reached up to find soft cat like ears on her head, she whimpered in dismay and softly said "How the hell am I going to hide these?"

Kari then suggested she try recalling them as she sat beside her dismayed cousin, Holly had to admit that was a good idea and focused on recalling her new features. Holly was in pain as her ears, Tail and wings sunk into her skin and then the pain dulled to a slight ache that she could live with, Kari then said "I think we should talk to Gennai…"

Tai agreed and went over to the computer while Kari and Holly retrieved Myotismon and Gatomon, the girls soon returned and Kari opened the Digiportal with her digivice. They were sucked in and found themselves just outside the lake that Gennai lived in, Gennai was waiting for them when Holly suddenly doubled over in intense pain and turned into a black and silver version of Nefertimon. Myotismon was also feeling strange when he felt his body change into a different form; the others stared as at the BlackPegasusmon that he had become while Gennai walked over to a cowering Holly who was looking at her new body in shock.

Gennai then said something that had them all in shock, "Hello Holly…It's about time you came back."

Holly looked at him in surprise and said "Do I know you?"

Gennai froze at that and said "What was the last thing you remember between your 3rd birthday and your 7th birthday?"

Holly blinked and told him what she remembered causing Gennai to growl and say "The sovereigns won't be pleased to hear your memories have been altered…"

Holly looked worried as she looked at her cousins who looked furious at that bit of news; Kari then came over and started scratching behind Holly's ear causing Holly to start purring as she relaxed. Gennai invited them inside so he could explain everything and hopefully help Holly get back her true memories; Myotismon followed them as Gennai had told him this also concerned him. Holly and him laid down on the porch as their current forms were too big for the house, Kari, Gatomon and Tai sat next to Holly while Gennai got some refreshments.

Gennai then came out with the refreshments and placed them on the small table as everyone thanked him, he then sat down and said "Holly, you have been to the Digital world before but it seems your memories…were altered."

Holly nodded and said "It was probably Dumbledore, my headmaster at school; he seeks to use me as a weapon against Voldemort and then toss me aside like an overused toy…"

Gennai then said "When you came here, you were three years old and had been beaten to the point of near death. The sovereigns had been shocked at your state but they did everything they could to help before bring you to me."

Holly blinked as he continued the story and told them that to save her life, they had to merge her animagus form with her human body but it came at a price, she was no longer entirely human and as long as she stayed in the digital world…she would have the form of the Digimon that had been her Animagus form. Holly was shocked and softly said "I had a Digimon Animagus form?"

"You still do, it's just not separate "being" from you now"

Holly looked confused as Gennai smiled and said "The form was fused with your human body allowing you to transform naturally in the human world but in the digital world…you are technically stuck in your animagus form until you return to the human world."

Holly then understood where she knew Myotismon from and said "I meet Myotismon here in the digital world, didn't I?

Gennai nodded and said "At the time, I believe he was a Demidevimon that you ran into while playing in the woods and became friends…"

Myotismon looked shocked as he barely remembered the cub like BlackNefertimon that had played with him when he had been a lonely rookie, he looked at her as she stood and walked over to lie down beside him. He nuzzled the first companion he had ever had and felt her return the gesture, Tai and Kari looked at the two in shocked surprise while Gatomon looked amused. Gennai then told the rest of the story about how Holly went missing one day and that they had all searched for her for about a year, Holly then slowly said "Dumbledore mentioned some kind of ritual he had to use when I was 7 although he didn't know I was listening at the time…"

Myotismon let out a soft growl at that as Gennai said "there is only one ritual that could have called you from the digital world…but that is one of the darker spells of human magic."

Gennai then noticed the sun starting to go down and told them that they better hurry to the gate if they wanted to go home, Holly and the others nodded as they stood up to leave and hurried to the gate.

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore was cursing and throwing stuff at the wall as he wondered how the hell his weapon had escaped, he then noticed the instruments that kept an eye on her blocks were smoking and one exploded sending two stones into his biddies when he came over to see why they weren't working. He cursed in pain as he sunk to his knees and fell to the floor as he laid there to recollect from the pain…

Meanwhile back with Holly…

Holly was fast asleep as her head hit the pillow causing Myotismon to smile slightly; he wormed his way into her arms and softly whispered "Good night…Holly."

He drifted to sleep and was completely unaware that Gatomon was watching the two of them just in case, Myotismon let out an unintentional purr in his sleep as Holly pulled him close and they stayed that way for the rest of the night.


End file.
